legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnyjo
Johnyjo is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on November 4, 2014. He has the rank Bandit, 16,632 posts, and 43,742 likes received. He mainly posted in the Community Chat Forum, especially in Finding Friendships. He won the Most Awesome Story award in the 2015 Golden Brick Awards for his story Sherlock Johny's Case Files and was nominated for the Most Awesome Rising Star award. He was part of the LMB Community Helper Program, and served as a Community Helper from November 2015 to January 2016. He was interviewed by the moderators here on February 20, 2016. Posting and Activity Johny mostly posted in the Ninjago, Friends, and Parents forums for his first month on the boards, where he participated in a lot of heated debates about LEGO The Big Bang Theory, LEGO Simpsons, and the NyaxJayxCole Love triangle. He joined Finding Friendships in December of 2014, and by January 2015, he had (for the most part) left debating behind and posted almost solely in FF. He spammed a lot in his first two months in FF, but soon slowed down his posting rate, partially because he began writing an MB story in February, and partially because he began posting in Secret Sister's Society and Under Cover Brother's Chat in March. He soon stopped posting in FF and only posted in SSS&UB, where he made many friends. By the summer of 2015 he had also begun posting in a lot of help topics and welcome topics. When SSS&UB was locked, Johny began posting in FF again. When FF was locked for 24 hours, Johny left the MBs for nearly 3 weeks in protest, only logging on once to welcome back TLN. In September, he stopped posting actively in chatrooms, and after that was never active in a chatroom for more then a few days at a time. He posted fairly often in Biosphere throughout late 2015 and early 2016. By the end of the year, Johny had been put on the CH team, and he was fairly active in the Bionicle, Creator, Lord of the RIngs, and The Hobbit forums. After February 2016, his activity on the MBs in general began to decline. He posted only about 3,000 posts in 2016 compared to around 12,000 in 2015. Johny usually checked back on all the topics he was following once a month. He continued to write his story, Sherlock Johny's Case Files, for his entire career, despite writing slower towards the end. By late 2016, he stopped posting in most welcome and help topics. He planned to become more active in 2017, but with the boards closing, he never had the chance. He was fairly active in Community Chat in January and February 2017, but was not present in chatrooms for the most part. Trivia *His account name is based off a magazine called Johny-Jo! that he tried to make when he was younger. *He and Sam8432 started a trend of calling 13legoskull "Linda." *He reached rank 16 with the old requirements, and ranked up to rank 22 with the lowering of the post requirements. *He had around 800 bookmarked posts. *He had a reader account called Mr_Friendlie which he used to read a few stories and to archive his bookmarks. *He made two dupes: Ben10boy92 and Banboy755. *He also helped Benboy755 come up with the idea for one of his dupes, Barrybonds762, and made around 10 posts on it. *He was the only non-Moderator ever to have one of their posts pinned on the announcement board on the MB home page. The post which was pinned was welcoming the February-April 2016 CH Team. *He created a comic strip called The Silly Userz based on the LMBs, which can still be viewed on the Lego galleries by searching "thesillyuserz" on the Lego.com gallery. Here's one of the comics. Category:Community Helper Category:Interviewee